


Линии на ладони

by ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Маккой беседуют о шарлатанских науках девятнадцатого столетия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линии на ладони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines on Palms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225304) by Kiwicoy. 



Мы должны чувствовать, как становимся одним целым,  
И знать, что мы большее, чем расскажут линии на ладонях.  
Пусть наши руки не связаны - мы притворимся, что это так,  
пока не прорастем друг в друга.  
\- Джош Пайк, "Линии на ладонях" [[ссылка](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPEIMf_2wRw)]

\- Ты здесь, Боунз? - из интеркома раздался голос Кирка.  
Стараясь не наступать на рассыпанные по полу лазарета хирургические инструменты и медикаменты, Маккой пробрался к коммуникаторной панели.  
\- Маккой слушает, - угрюмо отозвался он. - Вы уже закончили раскачивать корабль?  
Он услышал смешок Кирка.  
\- Извини за тряску, Боунз. Мистер Чехов заверяет, что худшее позади.  
\- Ты мог хотя бы предупредить меня, Джим. Мне понадобится неделя на уборку. - Он наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола небольшой сувенир, не так давно украшавший его стол.  
\- Боюсь, с уборкой придется подождать. Я отправил к тебе пациента.  
Маккой поднял бровь и оглядел хаос вокруг.  
\- Надеюсь, ничего серьезного, Джим.  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Мне не докладывали о несчастных случаях. Но моего первого офицера первый толчок застал врасплох, что, конечно, само по себе удивительно. Он порезал руку о панель. Заверяет меня, что все в порядке, но ты же его знаешь. Я приказал ему явиться к тебе для осмотра. Справишься?  
\- Конечно, Джим, без проблем.  
\- Тогда оставляю дело в надежных руках. Конец связи.  
Интерком с гудком выключился, и Маккой прошел к койке, чтобы расчистить место до прихода Спока. Он почти закончил, когда его нога неожиданно задела что-то тяжелое. Наклонившись, он с неудовольствием опознал в тяжелом предмете старинный френологический бюст.  
\- И как же ты сюда попал? - спросил он, поднимая бюст за расчерченную голову.  
\- Не думаю, что он может вам ответить, доктор, - сказал Спок от двери.  
Маккой тяжело вздохнул и поставил бюст на койку. И снова Спок застает его за разговорами с самим собой.  
\- Никто не говорил вам, что подкрадываться грубо, мистер Спок?  
Тот даже не поморщился.  
\- Прошу прощения, доктор, но мне казалось, вас уведомили о моем визите.  
Он осмотрел лазарет, отмечая беспорядок. Маккой проследил его взгляд и вздохнул:  
\- Думал сегодня уйти пораньше, а теперь комната усыпана повязками и гипоспреями. Похоже, планы меняются, да? - Он приглашающе похлопал по койке: - Так, а сейчас посмотрим на ваш порез.  
Спок не сдвинулся с места, по-прежнему пряча руки за спиной.  
\- Порез неглубокий, доктор. Я вижу, вы заняты устранением беспорядка, а я нужен на мостике, чтобы исследовать встреченную нами аномалию. - Он повернулся, готовясь уйти. - Прошу прощения, доктор.  
\- Нет уж! Я залатаю вас за минуту. Или мне стоит вызвать Джима и сообщить ему, что вы ослушались приказа? - Маккой шагнул к интеркому, показывая, что настроен решительно.  
Поколебавшись, Спок вошел и сел на койку. Маккой подобрал с пола свою сумку и подошел к Споку:  
\- Итак, что у вас с рукой?  
Спок неохотно протянул ему правую руку. Ладонь была туго обмотана носовым платком, насквозь пропитавшимся зеленой кровью. Глаза Маккоя расширились, а потом сузились от гнева.  
\- Спок! - воскликнул он и принялся торопливо разбинтовывать руку. - Как это на вас похоже - пытаться вернуться к работе, когда рука в таком состоянии! Когда вашей жизни будет угрожать опасность, вы тоже будете говорить, что все в порядке и отказываться от моей помощи?  
Спок сидел тихо и рассматривал френологическую модель. Когда доктор остановился, чтобы перевести дух, Спок воспользовался возможностью вставить словечко:  
\- Думаю, я не видел эту модель черепа ранее, доктор. Не могли бы вы объяснить мне, что значит эти цифры?  
Маккой посмотрел на Спока. Похоже, тот пропустил мимо ушей все, что Маккой так старался ему втолковать. Сжалившись, он решил развлечь Спока разговором о старинной науке.  
\- Это френологический бюст, Спок. В девятнадцатом столетии люди верили, что можно определить тип личности по форме черепа. Цифрами помечены области, каждая из которых отвечает за одно из свойств характера.  
\- Поразительно, - привычно отозвался Спок, пока Маккой промывал порез. - Насколько это было широко распространено?  
\- В свое время френология считалась серьезной наукой, но её довольно быстро развенчали. Так что этот бюст - ценный антиквариат. - Маккой взял протоплазер и приступил к финальному заживлению раны. - По крайней мере, приверженцы френологии смотрели в верном направлении, - доктор указал на висок. - Некоторые до сих пор верят, что можно предсказывать будущее по линиям на ладонях.  
Спок искоса посмотрел на него:  
\- Линиям на любой ладони, доктор?  
Маккой повернул ладонь Спока к себе. От пореза, с которым Спок заявился в лазарет, остался лишь бледный синяк.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Маккой и приблизил руку Спока к глазам. - Не уверен, что многое помню, но моя бабушка здорово читала по ладони. Посмотрим, что у нас здесь... Видите эти линии?  
\- Эти складки возникли на моей коже вследствие длительного использования соответствующих мышц, - сообщил Спок.  
Маккой вздохнул. Возможно, хиромантия и не являлась лучшей темой для разговора с вулканцами.  
\- Можете продолжать думать так, но люди тысячелетиями верили, что в каждой линии заложено настоящее, прошлое и будущее.  
Спок не выглядел убежденным, но хотя бы не спорил больше, и Маккой продолжил:  
\- Самая важная линия - линия Жизни. Она начинается между большим и указательным пальцем, - и бережно провел кончиком пальца по ладони Спока, иллюстрируя свои слова.  
Спок на мгновенье закрыл глаза. Приятные ощущения от прикосновения доктора смешивались с невольно перехваченными эмоциями, из которых, несмотря на недавний спор и нынешнее определенно издевательское гадание, четче всего выделялась неподдельная нежность.  
\- Ваша линия показывает, что вы здоровы как бык, мистер Спок! - победоносно провозгласил Маккой.  
\- Благодарю за анализ, доктор.  
Маккой усмехнулся:  
\- Не спешите так, мы еще не закончили. - Он уж точно не собирался сворачивать веселье, когда оно происходило за счет Спока. - Следующая на очереди у нас Линия Головы. Удивит ли вас новость, что у вас логический склад ума?  
\- В самом деле? - довольно-таки иронично осведомился Спок.  
Маккой неспешно прочертил на его ладони линию. Спок немного резко выдохнул, когда она пересекла центр ладони, и в этот раз его реакция не осталась незамеченной. Маккой начал медленно опускать его руку. Возможно, сегодня он зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте, - попросил Спок, не сводя взгляда с френологического бюста.  
Маккой снова поднес его руку к лицу и задумчиво покачал головой:  
\- Боюсь, я смогу вспомнить только еще одну линию. Она называется линией Сердца, начинается с этой стороны от пальцев и заканчивается на противоположной. - он обвел пальцем линию, о которой говорил, внимательно наблюдая за Споком, и с удовольствием отметил, что Спок вздрогнул от его прикосновения. - Учитывая, что сердце у вас расположено иначе, я не могу быть уверен, но мне кажется, что вы истинный романтик со слабостью к свечам, лунному свету и маленьким пушистым зверушкам.  
Спок поднял брови:  
\- Вижу, у вас талант, доктор.  
\- О, это не только моя заслуга, - сказал он, изображая скромность. Похоже, у вулканцев все же было чувство юмора. - Моя бабушка была отличным учителем.  
Спок согласно кивнул.  
\- Могу ли я узнать, доктор, оказались ли какие-то из её умений полезными для вашей нынешней профессии?  
Маккой на мгновенье задумался, глядя на руку Спока, которую по-прежнему удерживал.  
\- Если подумать, то да, кое-что приходит на ум. - Наклонившись, он бережно коснулся губами маленького синяка на ладони Спока и почувствовал ответную дрожь. - Мы, люди, называем этот метод "поцелую - и пройдет". Гарантирую, ваша рука заживет вдвое быстрее, - пообещал он с улыбкой и выпустил его ладонь из своих рук. - Думаю, вас ждут на мостике, Спок, - пробормотал он после короткой неловкой паузы и принялся наводить порядок на своем столе.  
\- Конечно, доктор, - согласился Спок и приготовился уйти, обдумывая, стоит ли ему показать, что он сознает интимность разделенного ими момента. Поднявшись, он направился к выходу, но у самой двери обернулся.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - сказал он негромко.  
Маккой поднял голову и встретил его взгляд:  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Спок.  



End file.
